Where can I call home now?
by Inlovewithcomedy99
Summary: After Dolores Umbridge and her Ministry minions force Hagrid from his home, he wonders where he can go now that Hogwarts is no longer open to him. He decides that the only place he wants to be, is in the company of a certain half-giantess, hoping that maybe he will receive a warmer welcome there. Rated for some swearing.


**This is a oneshot on my interpretation of what happened when Hagrid was forced to flee Hogwarts in the order of the phoenix. It's mainly Hagrid/Madame Maxime, however there is also slight Albus/Minerva at the start. Also contains a few flashbacks to when Hagrid and Maxime were negotiating with the Giants.**

His heart was still pounding, his hands trembling as he clutched the bucket sized glass of fire whisky in his massive hands. It had all happened so suddenly, and was over even sooner. He sniffed, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall into his wild beard.

"Hagrid." He looked up to where the headmaster (for he would always be the headmaster of Hogwarts, not that pink toad creature) Albus Dumbledore was looking at him, the signature twinkle in his eyes all but gone.

"They threw me out." He said simply, there was nothing more he could say.

Albus sighed and looked at the dejected man before him. He had been staying with his brother, Aberforth, when Madam Rosmerta had come pounding oh his brother's door. She had commanded, with a great level of urgency, that Albus come to her pub immediately. Concerned by the women's apparent distress, he and Aberforth had followed and took extra care so as not to be seen.

When they had arrived at the Three Broomsticks, he was confronted with the sight of a bruised and bloody Rubeus Hagrid. He knew immediately that Dolores Umbridge was to blame.

"What happened Hagrid?" He asked, trying to quell the rage and hatred that was building towards that woman.

Hagrid shrugged and drained the last of his drink, placing it noiselessly upon the table. "Didn' know she were comin'. Should've known, wha' with 'er tryin' ter get rid of us filthy 'alfbreeds." He muttered bitterly, "'Alfbreeds."

"Did Cornelius support this?" Now days, Albus wasn't surprised at anything that man did. Fear makes one act so irrationally.

"Yeh can bet it were 'im. There were them Ministry goons with 'er. Six of 'em, includin' Umbridge. Knocked poor Fang out with a Stunner." He gently petted the dog, who was gradually regaining consciousness.

"Seems like that woman's got Hogwarts under her thumb." Aberforth said, glancing from the half-giant to Albus.

"Not quite yet." Albus replied, "I must speak with Minerva as soon as possible." At this point he nearly jumped out of his chair, when Hagrid let out a wail and proceeded to sob loudly. He shared a bewildered look with his brother before trying to comfort the howling man.

"Yeh don' understand, they got 'er too." At Dumbledore's request, he proceeded to explain the night's events. How Dolores had shown up at his hut with five Aurors, how they had tried to subdue him with Stunning Spells when he refused to 'go quietly' and finally how Professor McGonagall had come running to his aid, only to bit hit directly in the chest with four stunners. He didn't know whether or not she had survived.

Aberforth and Rosmerta both quizzed Hagrid on the event and what happened afterwards, but Albus could not listen anymore. Minerva, his deputy and lifelong friend, a woman who had stood by his side through thick and thin was possibly lying dead in Hogwarts and he was sat here, powerless to do anything. Hagrid recognized the look on the older wizard's face. He'd had that same look when the giants had attack him and Olympe when they were trying to negotiate with them. He wasn't the only one to notice.

"Albus," Aberforth warned.

"I have to find out if she's…" Albus didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to.

Aberforth moved with impressive agility for a man his age. He shot forward and tackled Albus, who made for the door, and wrapped his arms around him, restraining him from moving further. "Don't be stupid, Albus. You go up there, and it's over. Clearly the Ministry has no agenda to capture peacefully. They'll throw you in Azkaban and then you'll be no use to her."

"Aberforth's right." Rosmerta said. "They'd spot you before you even got within the grounds of Hogwarts." She thought for a moment. "I'll see what I can find out." And with that she left the room.

The three men were silent, Albus had stopped struggling against his brother's grip as all the energy seemed to drain from him, and he simply stared at noting in particular, a broken expression on his face. Hagrid was sure he would have collapsed into the floor if it were not for the other wizard's hold. The silence seemed almost oppressive, and was only broken by the occasional whining and huffing of Fang.

Rosmerta returned after what seemed like an age, she looked tired and drawn and for a moment Hagrid could only think the worse. "She's alive." The witch said, and what little strength Albus had left him as he collapsed to the floor. "They've sent her to St. Mungo's. Her condition is critical, but if she makes it through the night then she should recover. I spoke to Filius," She said, never once taking her eyes from Albus. "He said Poppy went with her, to keep her stable during the journey."

Hagrid felt conflicted by this news. On the one hand, he was relieved that his friend was going to pull through, and that she was being taken away from that vile Umbridge woman, to somewhere where she could get the best help. On the other hand, he felt saddened that it had come to this. All they were trying to do was to help save the wizarding community, to warn them of the Dark Lord's return and this was the thanks they got. He was worried for the students, after all, there was no one left to protect them from the Ministry. Dolores Umbridge, and by her Cornelius Fudge, would have full control of Hogwarts and in the end it would be the students that suffered. Unwittingly, she had successfully removed every Order member from Hogwarts, bar one. Harry was well and truly on his own now.

He looked over to where the Aberforth was helping Albus to his feet. "We should probably get back." He said, leading the trembling man to the door. "The Ministry will be on high alert and no doubt have Aurors crawling all over the place." He turned to Rosmerta and offered her a weak smile. "Keep us informed, if you hear…"

"I will." She promised, and then turned her attention to Hagrid. "And what about you?" She asked kindly. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

Hagrid felt their eyes on. Truly, he hadn't thought about where to go if he ever had to leave Hogwarts. He hadn't expected it to happen and certainately not as suddenly as it had. Now however, he could only think of one other place he wanted to be. "Very kind of yeh, Rosmerta, but it's bes' I stay away from Hogwarts, at least whilst the Ministry's tryin' ter find me. I've got an ol' friend I can stay with till this blows over."

* * *

By the time he had arrived, it was nearer to midnight than he thought. It had taken him three days to get there and after cashing in more favours than he thought he was owe, he'd managed to get there.

She'd held a wand to him when he entered through the large doorway of the castle (he should have known of course, the location was so top secret that anyone who just strolled in the middle of the night was treated with suspicion. Mind you, by now he was tired of people threatening him with wands). She addressed him in French, clearly not recognising him until he stepped out into the vibrant moonlight.

"'Agrid," she gasped, her wand hand going slack and falling to her side. Her mouth hung slightly open as she took in his dishevelled appearance, his face still bruised from the attack.

"Ello Olympe," he said trying to keep his demeanour upbeat, though he suspected that he failed at this. "Sorry for droppin' in unannounced like this, but I jus'…" _had nowhere else to go; had to see you._

"Mon Dieu." She whispered and flung herself forward, pulling him into her tight embrace.

He broke down at this, wrapping his arms around her waist and sobbing like a baby whilst she gently soothed him. He had been so worried at how she would react, if she would turn him away like the rest, viewing him as a monster.

" _You and I, we are one in zee same."_ She had told him as they sat huddled in the mountains, anticipating at any moment the Ministry, or death-eaters, would find their location. _"Nuzzing can change zat."_

"Oh, 'Agrid. I know. I 'eard what 'appened. Mon amour, je sais…" She held him tightly too her and he felt a rush of air around them. He realised she had apparated them into her office, away from the risk of prying eyes. He didn't blame her really; he was fugitive wanted by the Ministry of Magic.

"I'm sorry Olympe, I shouldn'ta 'ave bothered yeh."

Olympe gave him a look of indignation and pulled back from him. He felt a coldness seep into his bones. " _Connerie,"_ she snapped, glaring angrily at him.

"The Ministry's after me." He said, trying to reason with her. "If they find yeh're helping me."

"Fuck zee Ministry. If you were worried about zee consequences, zen why did you come 'ere?"

"Because I had ter see yeh. I-…" He stumbled, knowing he had no real reason for coming. He could have stayed with Sirius, but somehow the thought of the half-giantess had brought him more comfort.

She smiled softly at him, placing a hand gently on his cheek. "Zen what else matters. You think zat I would turn you away jus' because zee Ministry is after you? Let zem try and come and I vill show zem exactlee what 'appens when you mess wiz a French woman." She possessed a fiery spirit and a fierce protectiveness, and he was humbled that she had chosen to extend this to him. "Eef it were zee ozer way around. Eef I was driven from Beauxbatons et 'ad come to you for _sanctuaire._ Would I not 'ave found a roof et bed within your 'ome?"

Hagrid blushed into his beard, and decided it probably best not to mention that he only had the one bed in his hut. "O'course yeh would, Olympe."

"Well zen," she laughed gently, gesturing around them. "is eet not zee same case 'ere?"

" _I 'ave always been so ashamed of oo I am," she whispered, poking at their small makeshift campfire. "I 'ave tried to 'ide eet from zee world for fear zat they would see me as nuzzing more zan a monster."_

" _Yeh're not a monster." Hagrid said, angry that anyone would cause this beautiful woman such misery and pain. "Anyone with 'alf a brain cell can see tha'. Yeh're kind and protective, towards anyone lucky enough ter have yer trust."_

 _She had looked at him, unshed tears swimming in her eyes. She had reached across and held his hand, as though it were her lifeline. Then, with a coquettish smile, she said, "Eet is very kind of you to say so, 'owever I would say zat zere are some students of Beauxbatons oo would disagree."_

"I wouldn' wan' ter impose." He said as Olympe led him towards her private apartments.

"Nonsense," she replied, rolling her eyes. Once they were in what Hagrid assumed was the living room, she turned to him. "You must be tired after your journey."

"A bit." Hagrid admitted, the strain of the last few months finally catching up on him.

Olympe nodded, and for the first time since his arrival, seemed unsure. "'Agrid," She began, her eyes darting to the side before returning to his face. "Whilst you are 'ere, zis is to be your 'ome. I know you said zat 'Ogwarts will always be your 'ome, 'owever I want you to consider 'ere, wiz me, to be your 'ome away from 'ome." She smiled up at him and Hagrid felt his heart melt.

 _Her hands trembled as she silently dressed the wound on his leg. He had tried to insist that she tend her own wounds first, but she had simply pushed him to sit upon a rock and wordlessly set about her task. Hagrid wanted to say something, anything to break the silence, but his words failed him. It was Olympe who spoke first. "I thought I 'ad lost you." She said, as she finished bandaging the gash on his leg, her eyes unable to meet his. It took him a moment to realise that she was crying._

 _He carefully clasped her chin, tilting her head so that she had to look at him. Her tears were beginning to mingle with the dried blood from a gash on the side of her face. "I cannot lose you." She sobbed. For months he had wondered if she felt the same way, but here, now, in the aftermath of their failed attempt at negotiating with the new Gurg, he finally knew._

" _Never," he whispered as he pulled her forward and she hungrily accepted his kiss._

"I always feel at home with yeh Olympe."

Placing a gentle kiss upon his lips, she then took his hand and led him towards the bedroom. As he settled down to sleep, Olympe nestled in his arms, he finally felt a sense of peace he had not experienced since returning to Hogwarts at the start of the year. Although he hoped that the rotten Umbridge woman would soon be removed from Hogwarts, for now he was glad that he was here with the woman he loved, and who he knew loved him.

 **I just wanted to state that I speak literally no French and so any words or phrases have come from Google translate, so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies. I know it's a bit angsty and I've tried to stay true to the characters but I feel like they are a bit different. I've always felt that Hagrid should have ended up with Madame Maxime, and although perhaps they wouldn't have left their schools and respective jobs they live in a magical community for crying out loud! Could they have not had a Portkey or a magical door which was in fact a portal that linked the two houses? Anyway, with that rant out the way, please leave me a review and tell me what you think (I'm really worried about their accents as I've never written for these two characters before).**


End file.
